Corpse Party:The slaughter
by The Artificial Contentment
Summary: In the mind of a psychotic killer, everyone is their enemy. You can feel such power over someone when you hold the knife that can determine whether they live or die. With morbidly interesting content, this is not for the lighthearted. This is rated M for a reason.


I do not own Corpse Party, nor do I even know the storyline. I saw half of the first episode of Corpse Party: Missing Footage and I had to stop. I deeply enjoyed the homicide scene, so I decided to reinvent it using someone I knew. Here it is!

~Corpse Party: The slaughter ~

* * *

The howling wind whipped against the old weathered house, threatening to cave it in, but somehow refraining. The storm itself was violent, and deadly. It fit the mood perfectly in the basement of the house, where the dark held pure fear. I sat and listened to the storm, listening to the whimpering of my vulnerable bound and gagged victims. I enjoyed their pitiful attempts of squirming free from the tightly tied rope. Gripping the knife in my hand, I stood to observe their terrified expressions. I saw fear, anger, sadness, and pure terror. They had no idea where they were, and no idea what I had planned. I formed a tight fist around the knife, and walked toward the line of vicims I had carefully placed one by one at the left side of the room.

Their blood shot eyes grew wider with every step I took towards them, their breath quickening. Their whimpering turned into muffled horrified cries for mercy. I found it interesting that they were screaming for something that in the end life never brings you. "Don't Hurt us!" or "Please someone help me!" were screamed for no one to hear. I stood over my first victim, gripping the knife tightly in my fist as I bent down to look the wide eyed girl straight in the eyes. Her pine green eyes glared at me with such hatred, that I couldn't stop myself from staring in shock at her powerful glare. If it weren't for my upper hand, I would have been frightened by these magnificent eyes.

Rage flowed through me, as I brought the knife to the milky white skin of her pale neck. I stroked her skin with the unsharpened side of the blade, then turning it to the sharpened side, teasing her with my weapon. I brought the tip of the knife to the center of her collar bone. A blood curdling scream erupted from her; I missed the stab, and instead caused a deep gash in her left shoulder. She screeched in pain, her blood pouring out onto the floor. I was truly pissed now, wanting more than ever to make her suffer for my miss. I took a deep breath, and steadily brought the blade to her quivering lips, holding it there to let the fear of it all eat her for a bit. I let her cry under the knife; I let her sit there and wait for her slow and painful death.

Time seemed to slow as I cut into her right cheek, hearing her pained scream, hearing the lightening outside strike at the earth, feeling her blood spewing out in all directions. It all seemed to swirl around me, engulfing me in a morbid kind of trance. I felt the knife cutting into her mouth, slicing her tongue and gums, but everything sounded distant. I raise the knife from her face, observing my work, but not really seeing it. I again placed the tip of the now bloody knife at the center of her collar bone, cutting into the clavicle. Another scream let out of her gory face, as she jerked from the pain. I cut vertically up her throat, then cutting across to finish her off. The last scream left a powerful ringing in my ears.

I stared now at the lifeless corpse of my enemy, fascinated by the lifelessness of her eyes. What used to be a powerful pine green color now looked emotionless and empty. A thick pool of blood surrounded her frail body. With a smile cut into her face, and a cross cut into her neck, I felt satisfied with my kill. An overwhelming feeling of power washed over me, knowing that the lives of everyone in the room lay in my hands. I faced the rest of my enemies, wondering which victim I should start next. They knew what their fate was by now; I planned to slaughter every last one of them.

* * *

I really enjoyed thinking up morbid ways to slaughter my best friend! Please review my work, because I am interested to know what people think of my writing, and how many mistakes they can point out. X.X


End file.
